


Reversal

by ddelusionall



Category: MBLAQ
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, False Accusations, Kneeling, M/M, Making Up, begging for forgiveness, gonna get him some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Seungho said something stupid.
Relationships: Lee Changsun | Lee Joon/Yang Seungho (MBLAQ)





	Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

During ballet training, Changsun learned that the best way to take out his frustrations was to hit the gym. The rhythmic weight lifting and sit ups gave him either a chance to think through his problems or something else to focus on and forget his problems.

In this case, neither worked and he left the gym just as upset and angry as he had been when he got there. The words of the fight he had with Seungho earlier in the day rolled around his mind until he wasn’t quite sure what had started it.

All he knew is that Seungho was a possessive bitch and Changsun was tired of it.

Oh yeah, that was what started the fight.

Whatever anger had boiled off from his workout returned full force as Changsun remembered Seungho’s bitter words about cheating, trust and honor.

Chulyeong had been watching TV and all Changsun did was sit in his lap like he always did and snuggle under the blanket with him.

He sort of understood Seungho’s reaction when he’d come into the living room and found him, but he also refused to listen and ignored the explanations from them both and started shouting. Everyone knew how affectionate Chungsun was. It was how he showed his love for his members. They had been through a lot together trying to debut.

It wasn’t like Seungho had walked in on him giving Chulyeong a blow job. Now THAT would have deserved the verbal lashing Seungho hit him with.

The other three members knew that he and Seungho were together. So they all knew that Changsun’s touches and smiles and cheek-kisses were innocent.

And Seungho had not started screaming at him just to get him to play the part of “pet” because he hadn’t said, “Are you going to play with other masters?” like he usually did when he was in the mood to play.

Changsun did not mind being Seungho’s pet.

He shivered, stopping for a moment with eyes shut to remember the joys of the last time he was at the end of the leash. The managers had reamed him for having marks on his neck, but it was so worth it.

His phone beeped with a text message. Heart fluttering, he pulled it out, only to frown. It was from Sanghyun, wondering where he was. He ignored it and kept walking.

Changsun wondered if he could pull back the skinship with the other members. It wasn’t how he was, and most of it was so unconscious that he didn’t know how he would stop.

When he arrived at the dorm, he thought of passing by, going to get coffee or something, but decided not to postpone the inevitable. He and Seungho really needed to talk about this. He dragged his feet up the stairs. He paused again before swiping his key at the door. Head lowered, he entered the main hall and took off his shoes.

“It’s about time,” Sanghyun said.

Changsun looked up and froze, eyes wide. Sanghyun was on the couch watching television, but it was Seungho, on his knees, in the middle of the floor, with his head lowered, that had Changsun’s attention.

“What …” Changsun said, and then stopped. He had no idea what was going on.

“He’s been kneeling right there for almost two hours.”

Changsun wasn’t sure he could be more surprised.

“I upset you and I’m sorry,” Seungho said, talking quickly and not lifting his eyes from the ground. “And I didn’t mean what I said about you being a whore, because I know you aren’t, and I know you’re just being a good dongsaeng and hyung to the other members, and I just got jealous, and I know that isn’t a good excuse and I should learn to control myself, especially after you’ve told me you love me so many times, and I should believe in that, and I’m so sorry, and I hope you forgive me.”

Changsun slowly moved across the room while Seungho continued muttering apologies at him. He stood in front of his boyfriend. He knew he should have said something reassuring to Seungho, but really, Seungho was on his knees. Seungho was never on his knees.

“Are you going to say anything?” Seungho asked, voice more desperate than Changsun had ever heard it.

“You look good on your knees,” Changsun said, voice cracking.

Seungho looked up, or halfway up. His eyes stopped on Changsun’s crotch, and he smiled.

Changsun shivered, cock twitching. He put his fingers under Seungho’s chin and lifted his face. Sanghyun laughed, but they both ignored him, holding each other’s gaze.

Changsun smiled. “You’re forgiven. Maybe. I’m going to go take a shower. Be a good boy and wait for me.”

Seungho licked his lips and nodded. “O-okay.”

Changsun tilted his head, wondering how this would change things between them. He was pretty sure if Sanghyun wasn’t in the room, his dick would already be down Seungho’s throat. But he was glad for the distraction. He needed to think. In the two years that he and Seungho had been exclusive, Seungho had never submitted to him. And now here he was, on his knees. Waiting.

Tentatively, Changsun reached out and patted Seungho’s head. His eyes shut, biting his lip against a moan when Seungho whimpered. He forced himself to move past him, feeling Seungho shiver as his leg brushed the other’s shoulder.

A shower would definitely be good. Give Changsun a chance to clear his thoughts, and maybe something else so he didn’t come as soon as Seungho’s plump lips wrapped around his cock. He had a feeling that it wouldn’t help, and he was going to come all over Seungho’s face in moments.

He stopped, body battling, and then said, “On second thought, Seungho. I’ve never been one for delayed gratification. Bedroom, now.”

Seungho dropped to his hands and turned. When he started crawling down the hall, Changsun knew he’d be lucky if he didn’t cream his pants before they even made it to the bedroom. Rubbing his trapped erection, Changsun smirked and pictured Seungho licking come off the zipper of his jeans.

Oh yeah. He knew that he’d never stop submitting himself to Seungho, being at the other end of his teasing and pleasure, but this new aspect of their relationship was going to be interesting.


End file.
